BEAST
by Yukiharu0401
Summary: A pair of eyes watched the tiny woman's every movements with great fervor. A groan escaped the man's lips when the tiny woman bent down to undo the straps of her sandals. The woman unknowingly gave the man a perfect view of her heart shaped derrière. {slightly dark fic}
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

 **BEAST...**

The spell of silence cast upon the house was broken by the arrival of a beautiful yet tiny woman. She hummed a tune that echoed through the empty hallways of the house.

A pair of eyes watched the tiny woman's every movements with great fervor. A groan escaped the man's lips when the tiny woman bent down to undo the straps of her sandals. The woman unknowingly gave the man a perfect view of her heart shaped derrière. He felt his pants constrict and his hand twitch.

The diminutive woman straightened and walked inside the house without any care in the world. The man stealthily followed her in the shadows. His eyes shamelessly ogled her rear. Every enticing sway of her hips was delectable.

He watched her small arms reach up the cabinets to keep cans and other household materials. Again when she reached to put out another can inside, one of the can already placed in the cabinet toppled over her.

He almost got out his hiding place when he saw her getting hurt but restrained himself from doing so. She rubbed her head and placed the all the cans inside and closed the cabinet. Then the small woman started putting the vegetables and other things in their respective places.

He quickly disappeared from his hiding spot when he sensed her coming out of the kitchen. He moved to the upper part of the house where he hid inside the bedroom. He walked to the front of the mirror and gazed at his reflection with a smirk adorning his face.

The man in the mirror had a black cloak that covered most of his face except for his lips and chin. He knew that this cloak would come in handy when he bought this. The specialty of the cloak when worn and infused with chakra would make the wearer invisible. But as soon as the influx of chakra ceases so does the invisibility.

 _ ***CREEK***_

The opening of the door alerted him. So again he blended into the shadows.

The woman entered the room with a laundry basket filled with washed and dried clothes in her hands. She placed the laundry basket onto the bed and started folding them neatly. She then started opening up the drawers and started sorting out the clothes.

 _ ***AFTER SEVERAL AGONIZING MINUTES...***_

His left eye twitched in irritation when she finally finished the work. She was such a perfectionist, he thought.

He watched her closely like a predator waiting for a moment of weakness to strike.

She walked to the window and pry opened them, letting the warm breeze in. He watched in awe as the breeze blew her pink hair and for moment exposing her beautiful face and her creamy neck. He bit his lower lip in effort to control his raging hormones.

The woman inhaled the air and closed her eyes. The man, unable to control his raging hormones, he walked towards her. She quickly turned around. Her sudden movement made him halt within a striking distance.

The bedroom was quite spacious. The petite woman came to a standstill in middle of the bedroom. He stood there right behind her with a smirk on his face.

 _ ***WHOOSH***_

What he didn't expect was a sudden punch that was aimed towards his head. He quickly dodged the grueling punch and crouched down swept his leg throwing her off balance.

 _ ***THUMP***_

The petite woman fell to the ground on her back with an _'oomph'_. She quickly scrambled to get up from the ground. But the man quickly summoned four huge white snakes and one small white snake.

The woman's emerald eyes widened when she saw four white snakes slithering towards her out of nowhere. She tried to move away from the snakes but an unknown force held her down till the snakes crept onto her body. Out of five, two crept onto either of her arms and the other two crept onto her legs while the small one covered her mouth. Thereby making her immobile and mute.

Watching her squirm brought out an impish grin on his face. The woman's hands and legs were tied. She laid out in spread eagle position. In this position he could do anything he pleased with her.

He eyes trailed down her form with carnal desire shining in them.

The woman's hair spread out framing her small head. Her wide forehead was encrusted with a diamond. Her emerald eyes gleamed with unshed tears and her button nose sniffed. Then his eyes trailed down to her column of neck. Then to the rise and fall of her round and ample bosom. Further down to her flat yet shapely stomach and then to her hips.

He licked his lower lip in a lecherous manner when he came down to his prize i.e her sweet little cunny hidden beneath her pants. He crouched down to observe his prize. He extended his hand and slowly traced his index finger directly on her vertical smile.

The man bit onto his lower lip in an attempt to reign over his raging hormones.

 _ ***Hmmm***_

The woman beneath him protested when he touched her little cunny. Her moan was the last thing he needed before his control completely abandoned him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS COMMENTING WHETHER TO CONTINUE OR NOT.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

 _ **A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.  
**_

 _ **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

The man violently stood up and unsheathed his sword. The malicious sword glinted against the sunlight.

The woman's eyes widened when a glinting light out of nowhere hit her face. The light hit her eyes forcing her to shut them. Suddenly, she realized that the invisible person was holding a shining object.

She wracked her brain to identify the object. If the object was shining it could only be metal object with polished surface. This person was clearly a ninja so he/she must have weapons. She knew that weapons like kunai or shuriken did not posses shiny exterior. So the only shining weapons were either a sword or a dagger. Her eyes widened when she realized it.

Now the woman started thrashing on the ground even though she was tied up. The man smirked at the sight. He knew she realized that he was wielding a weapon.

Even though she couldn't see him she realized he was wielding. He really admired her intelligence. He crouched and leaned towards her ear and chuckled softly. This made her thrash even more violently. Her screams were muffled by the smaller snake wrapped around her mouth

He lowered his voice to an octave and said: "Now, hold still."

The woman, now knowing that the invisible person was holding an invisible weapon, stopped her thrashing on his command.

The man stood up to his full height and flicked his sword twice right on top of her chest. His sword created a '+' symbol on top of her dress.

The noise of fabric tearing alerted her. The woman quickly looked down to the source of the noise. Her forest green eyes widened in fear and anticipation. She stared at her torn clothes.

The man stared at her newly exposed skin. He licked his lower lip as he stared at her cleavage. He crouched down and slowly reached out to tear the remaining part of top.

 _ ***TEAR***_

The sound of cloth tearing got her attention. She stared in horror at her top. Her top was being ripped apart by a strange and invisible force. The tears started flowing down her eyes.

 _ ***RIP***_

Now her top was completely torn revealing her creamy skin and bra clad twin mounds. The man clicked his tongue in appreciation as he took in the view of her naked torso. He crouched down and extended his right hand. He traced his hand from her column of her neck to the valley between her twin mounds.

The woman shivered in disgust and tried to move away from the man's touch. She tried to scream but the scream was muffled by the snake covering her mouth.

The man let out a chuckle at her obvious distress. Then he trailed his hand further down to her flat tummy and stopped near her belly button. His index finger started to trace circles around her cute belly button.

The woman sucked in her stomach to avoid his stimulating touch. She felt small electrical surges passing from her belly button to her most intimate area. She let out a whimper when she felt the electrical surges slowly stimulating her love bud.

She tried to close her legs to create a friction but the snakes heaved down her legs heavily. The man smirked at her actions. Knowing that how his finger affected her tiny little nub between her nether lips, he let out a strong electrical surge through her body.

The woman screamed and raised torso as the sudden surge hit her love bud making her almost cum in her panties. He studied her face with great interest. Her eyes were wide, her forehead was coated with thin layer of sweat and her chest heaved heavily, as she slowly tried to recover from the electrical surge.

Then a faint scent of arousal hit their nose. The woman blushed a deep shade of red when she felt her fluids copiously flowing out of her sweet little cunny.

A small grin crept onto his lips when he inhaled her delicious aroma. His index finger left her belly button and now his whole hand cupped her sweet little cunny greedily. His middle finger started to move up and down between her nether lips through her pants.

The woman squirmed as HE assaulted her cunny. Yes, it was a man. She had identified the person's gender when he had spoken to her earlier.

He noticed that his finger easily glided between her lips. So he came to a conclusion that the woman's tiny bud was sensitized and was making her sweet cunny overflow with slick juices.

He suddenly stopped his ministrations when he saw a small wet spot spreading on her pants right where her cunny was. The woman let out a sigh of relief when he stopped assaulting her. But soon the sense of relief was misplaced with a sense of irritation when she felt a throbbing pain and irritation in her love bud. Her throbbing nub twitched in lack of friction and release.

He watched her body in fascination. He watched her tense her body due to lack of release. He watched as she tried to close her legs even though knowing that it was futile. She then let out a frustrated growl like a captured lioness.

"Tsk tsk, What a naughty girl you are Sakura? " He whispered into her ear in seductive tone.

The said woman started to squirm when she realized he had come close to her. She quickly stilled her body and tried to head butt him.  
The man sensing the upcoming danger he swiftly blocked her head with his hand.

"Tsk tsk, I thought I would never do this you but _you_ force me to do this " The man harshly whispered against her ear.

He slowly let go of her head and stood up to his full height. He unsheathed his sword and ceased the chakra flow into it making it visible to the naked eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear when she saw a sharp sword floating in the air. She gulped when noticed it nearing her body.

* * *

 _ **A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS. I HAD TO ATTEND AN EXAM IN MY NATIVE AND CAME BACK TO ATTEND ANOTHER ONE HERE IN MY HOMETOWN.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS.  
**_

 _ **PLS DO SEND REVIEWS SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER: 3 {BEAST}  
**_

 _ **A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS GUYS. THANK YOU FOR READING.**_

 _ **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

Tears started flowing down her cheek as the sword came near her body. The sword lightly touched the side of her neck right on her carotid artery. Sakura feared that if she made one wrong move, the sword would definitely pierce into her neck and tear open her carotid artery.

Tearing the carotid artery means profuse bleeding and then death. Sakura laid still in fear what he might do to her.

The sword trailed downwards in a snail's pace. It left a red angry trail on its way. It moved from the side of her neck towards the valley of her twin mounds. It stopped near the clasp of her bra. It was then raised up and then slid under the clasp, with a quick flick of his wrist he cut open the clasp.

Sakura gasped when her mounds where released from their cups. The sword continued to move down towards its destination whilst tracing an angry red line on her creamy white skin. The sword stopped right below her belly button and gently tapped on her womb..

Suddenly ...

The sword was raised high and quickly brought down..

Sakura quickly closed her eyes tightly bracing for the impact.

 _ ***TEAR***_

 _ ***TEAR***_

The sword drew a vertical line on each of her muscular thighs. It cut deep into her pants but did not touch her skin. She let out sigh of relief. The pant was split open on her thighs but her intimate areas where covered.

The man clicked his tongue in disapproval and raised his sword again, this time he slowly traced her vertical smile.

Sakura inhaled sharply when the sword touched her intimate area. She tried to squirm away from it but it was futile.

The man getting tired of this game he sheathed his sword back into its case. He quickly dropped down onto floor. He knelt down and placed both his legs on either side of her tiny body.

He was well aware that he would not be alive by now if she had her full strength. He smirked when he saw her trying to activate her Yin seal.

He bent his body and placed his elbows on either side of her small head. He slowly leaned down to her ear level and whispered.

"Its useless. The snakes absorb chakra. The more you release the more they consume"

Sakura eyes widened in realization. So the snakes not only hindered her movements but also consumed her chakra which was necessary for punching the hell out of this man.

He stared at her beautiful face with a smirk adorning his face. He watched her eyebrows furrow making small lines on the space between her eyebrows. Unable to control his urge he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips on the space between her eyebrows.

Sakura's eyes widened at the gentle gesture. The gentle gesture surprised her yet it confirmed her suspicions. His breath touched her face when he let out a sigh.

He slowly started to reduce the influx of chakra into the cloak. Sakura quietly stared at the black form in front of her. Finally, the mystery man revealed himself. The man above her wore a black cloak that covered him from head to toe. Only his delicious lips were visible to her

The snakes disappeared with a 'puff' freeing Sakura but she laid still as she watched the man above her in awe as he completely revealed himself. She slowly raised her hands and cupped his face.

"I missed you" She whispered softly.

"I know" He whispered back. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

She pulled back her hand from his face and covered mouth with it. She choked and turned her head to the side as she wept silently. His eyes softened at the sight. He sighed and raised his hand to stroke her red cheek. His big hand covered her smaller one and slowly pulled it away from her mouth. She turned her head to look at him

Sakura stared at him with unbound devotion and adoration. For some odd reason, he felt butterflies in his stomach when she looked at him like that. The eyes he had been dying to see when he had been on his five months long mission.

His eyes trailed to her soft yet plump lips. He gulped and slowly leaned down to press his lips against hers. They parted their lips slowly and let their tongues dance in a rhythm of their own.

When the need of air became necessary they slowly separated. Sakura smiled at him radiantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gripped at the back of cloak and slowly slid of his cloak.

The cloak raised slight away from his face revealing his nose and high cheek bones.

 _ ***TING TONG***_

The couple froze when they heard the door bell.

 _ ***SAKURA***_

A familiar voice yelled out her name.

* * *

 _ **A/N : THANKS FOR READING AGAIN. I AM SORRY IF I HADN'T NOTIFIED YOU IT WAS DARK FIC BUT IT IS NOT ACTUALLY.**_ _ **THIS ONE JUST CONTAIN KINKY STUFFS THAT'S ALL.**_

 _ **PLS REVIEW. I NEED YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS. ITS IMPORTANT BECAUSE I NEED KNOW HOW YOU TAKE THE CHANGE IN PACE OF THE STORY.**_

 _ **I AM SRRY ITS SHORT BECAUSE I TYPED IT WITHIN TWO HOURS OR SO. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING.**_

 _ **NOTE: I DO** NOT **OWN NARUTO**_

 _ **{THIS FIC IS SLIGHTLY DARK.}**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **Downstairs...**_

Hinata looked around the house wondering where Sakura was.

"Sakura..." She called out. Still no answer.

Hinata knew for sure that Sakura would be home by now after grocery shopping. She walked into the kitchen in search of Sakura. But she found no one. She started searching in different rooms.

Laundry room. No

Backyard. No

Library. No

Living room. No

Hinata found no one in the first floor of the house so she decided to check the bedrooms and the balcony. She climbed up the stairs and went left to check in Sarada''s room then Shisui and Saizo's rooms. Hinata found not even a single person in those rooms.

She let out a sigh wondering where Sakura was. She slowly tapped the master bedroom's door.

 _ ***CREAK***_

The bedroom door creaked open. Hinata stepped inside warily.

"Sakura" She called out.

 _ ***FSSHHHHHHH***_

The sound of shower running got her attention. Hinata walked to bathroom door and rapped against it twice before calling out Sakura's name.

* * *

 _ **Inside the bathroom...**_

Sakura's face turned bright red when she felt a hand fiddling with her pant button. Her pants loosened as the button ripped out. Further she felt her zipper being opened by the same hand.

"Sakura" Hinata's voice was now heard loud and clear.

The hand stopped in halfway. Sakura inhaled sharply to control her fear and nervousness.

"Answer her, Sa-ku-ra" He whispered seductively into her ear. Each syllable of her name rolled out of his tongue deliciously. He softly nipped ear to encourage her.

Sakura let out a shaky breath and said "I'm in h...here. Hi...Hinata. "

"Oh alright. I'll be waiting in the living room."Hinata replied from the other side.

Before she could reply to Hinata, he continued to unzip her zipper. She gasped loudly when his wandering hand _'accidentally'_ brushed against her over sensitized little nub. She felt slight tugging of her pants and then the remaining parts of the pants slid down her long creamy legs.

A loud groan escaped her lips when she felt his hands lusciously cupping her bubbly behind.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sakura was brought out of her daze when she heard Hinata's concern laced voice.

"I..I am fine Hinata. Its just... the hot water feels good." Sakura lied.

"Oh alright. I am going downstairs." Hinata replied.

"Oh okay" Sakura said.

The man pushed away from her and sat on top of the toilet seat with its lid closed. He place his right leg on top of his left knee and stared at her.

She stared at her lover in utter confusion.

"STRIP" He commanded.

Her eyes widened and a blush bloomed her cheeks.

"But.."

"5..4...3..2..'

Sakura's eyes widened when he started to count and quickly slid off her last piece of clothing which consisted of a flimsy white panty. She firmly placed her hand to her sides knowing that covering her body would only anger him.

His eyes trailed down her body with great fervor. Her D cup breast slightly heaved up and down following the rhythm of her breathing. Her pink nubs looked like smooth pebbles found in river beds. There was slight bite mark on the left nipple. He brushed it off as his youngest son's antics.

His eyes trailed further down to her flat yet shapely tummy. There was slight horizontal scar on the space between her diaphragm and her belly button. The scar signified the removal of his youngest son from her womb.

'Mother hood had been kind to her' he thought.

His eyes trailed down further to the apex of her thighs. The 'V' between her legs captured his whole attention. He put his leg down and placed his arms on his legs and leaned forward. He pink wet tongue traced the corner of his lips. The sight of her wet and puffy nether lips beckoned him.

"Come here" He said hoarsely.

Sakura walked slowly towards him and stopped right in front of him. The strong scent of arousal hit his nose-trills made his mouth water and his baby maker constrict painfully against the zipper of his pants.

Sakura spread her legs with a foot distance between her legs. He took this gesture as silent plea and invitation.

She watched her husband's head leaning forward. His eyes bore into hers as he extended his wet pink tongue. His tongue slowly and teasingly traced her vertical smile barely touching her nub.

Sakura bit onto her bottom lip to rein her sanity which was slowly slipping as he teased her outer lips. She gasped when he used his left index finger and thumb to spread her outer lips. He stared at her bright red engorged little nub that twitched slightly at his attention.

She watched him as he slowly leaned towards her nub with his tongue.

'So close' she thought

She almost smiled at thought of getting a release.

She almost screamed when he...

* * *

 _ **A/N : ENJOY..  
**_

 _ **PLS DO REVIEW. I HOPE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING.  
**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5  
**_

Sakura almost screamed in frustration when he blew hot and forceful air to her engorged nub. But she quickly muffled it by covering her mouth with her hand. The engorged nub twitched in distress as it was denied of any comfort from its master. He watched the little nub in mirth, it twitched and wept in distress. He felt the need to end its distress but it would be too easy.

He chuckled at her misery. Sakura glared at him with unshed tears in her eyes whereas he stared at her in mirth. Her husband stood up to his full height. He towered her small frame.

"Go take a shower and meet Hinata" Her husband said and then disappeared.

Sakura sighed and walked into the shower.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried herself. While doing so she accidentally rubbed her little nub with the towel. She hissed as the soft yet bristled surface of the towel teased her overly sensitized nub. Her hand twitched to run the towel against the little nub and release herself from this torture. But she knew if she did that her husband would be angry at her and punish her.

Her body shook at the thought of punishment. She violently shook her head to clear the dirty thoughts.

She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the looked around the room wondering where her husband might be.

She then noticed her clothes being laid out on the bed with a note with it. It said

 _Wear this. ONLY THIS.._

 _\- S_

Sakura checked for a bra among the clothes but found none. She sighed and put on the clothes. Once fully dressed she walked out of the room and went to meet Hinata downstairs.

 _ **Few seconds later...**_

Hinata heard faint footstep.

"Hinata" Sakura called out.

Hinata stood up and turned around to greet Sakura. She was wearing a cream colored top combined with a white skirt that reached her mid thigh. Hinata smiled at her softly.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Hinata shook her head and said

"its alright"

"Hinata do you want tea?" Sakura asked her

"Yes" Hinata answered

Sakura then walked into the kitchen and started to prepare tea. She softly hummed as the tea brewed.

Suddenly...

.

.

.

Two warm yet invisible hands encircled her waist. Something warm yet wet traced her earlobe. Then something akin to a hard wall pressed against her back firmly. The so called wall was warm yet filled with ridges and groves. Her face warmed in embarrassment when she felt a stiff rod like thing pressing against her back.

Sakura tightly clenched her fists as a measure to control her raging hormones. The warm pair oh hands slowly kneaded her tummy like dough. A groan escaped her lips. Not wanting Hinata to hear and see her in this position she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hinata is just outside the kitchen." Her husband whispered into her ear.

"Isn't it exciting? Sa-ku-ra" He continued to torment her

Sakura took her hand away from her mouth and harshly whispered to her husband

"No its not. I don't like this"

"Liar" He hotly whispered against her ear. Her face turned bright red when he said that. Even she knew it was a total lie but refused to admit to herself. No matter how many times she denied it her throbbing clit and her weeping cunny said otherwise.

The invisible hands stopped kneading her stomach and slowly started ascend. Sakura's hands hastily gripped on to the ascending hands.  
He grinned at her defiance. He clucked his tongue in disapproval and slowly leaned his head towards her ear. He slowly nipped her pulse and bit her hard enough to leave a red spot.

Sakura yelped in surprise and pain/pleasure and quickly let go of his hands. With one hand she covered her mouth and with the other she furiously rubbed the spot where he bit.

The sneaky hands again ascended towards its destination and finally cupped her large yet full orbs hungrily. They tweaked and pulled her taut nipples through the fabric. Sakura suppressed her moans with her hands. The fabric of her top increased the friction on her nipples.

He stared down at her top. He had purposely chose this top because it was low necked which gave him a delicious view of her ample bosom. The lack of support made them bounce which turned him on.

Sakura gasped lightly when her husband started tracing small and lazy circles around her nipples on her areola. Her husband's sneaky index fingers hooked on the neckline above her breasts and slowly started pulling it down.

"No" Sakura almost shouted and gripped his hands.

"Shhhhh" Her hushed her.

Sakura stared at his hands with wide eyes as it pulled down her top in an excruciatingly slow pace.

His gaze followed his fingers and the skin revealed. He licked his upper lip in anticipation as he pulled down.

He was almost there...

.

.

.

 _ ***FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU***_

 _ ***SAKURA***_

* * *

 _ **A/N: PLS ENJOY...  
**_

 _ **COMMENT**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING. BYE  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR READING.**_

 _ **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Hinata stood up from the couch wondering why Sakura was taking so long. The whistle of the tea pot was heard as she entered the kitchen. She walked inside the kitchen to find Sakura standing near the whistling tea pot. She sat down on the chair in front of the snack bar.

"Sakura... " Hinata called out.

Sakura quickly turned to look at her. Hinata noticed Sakura's flustered face and got suspicious.

"What's wrong, Sakura ?" Hinata asked in a worried tone .

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, Hinata" She answered quickly, way too quickly.

That got Hinata all the more suspicious. Sakura quickly turned around to pour tea into the cups thereby preventing Hinata to see bright red face.

At this moment Hinata took the opportunity to observe her. Sakura's body was slightly tensed, back stiff and legs tightly closed. Hinata noticed that at times she would rub her thighs together.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Sakura placed hot steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"Ne, here you go." Sakura smile at her warmly and stood opposite to her.

'Thank god..' Sakura thought and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

He watched as the two women chattered from the corner of the kitchen. It was a close call but they managed to save themselves from the humiliation of being caught in a kinky act.

He sighed and trained his gaze on to his loving wife. He involuntarily let out a smile as he gazed at her. His pants constricted as he remembered the moments before Hinata's arrival into the kitchen. He knew his wife was sexually submissive but he never knew that she had a streak of exhibitionism in her. Now he felt extremely excited and thrilled. He felt that he needed to test her limit in that field.

He bit down his lip when saw her rubbing her thighs together and jutting her chest out. He knew she was not doing it intentionally. But intentionally or not it provoked him extremely and it reflected down to the very extremes of his hungry libido.

Suddenly an devious idea popped into his mind. He grinned deviously and thought.

"Get ready, Sa-ku-ra"

.

.

.

Sakura slightly tensed when she got a bad feeling. Her mind reeled at the thought. She knew her husband has again gone into hiding but what she didn't know was when he would come back to attack her. Even she knew her husband was not that much of patient man to wait until Hinata went back home.

Sakura froze when she felt someone tugging her skirt. She tried to look indifferent but the tugging just increased. Then it suddenly stopped. Sakura mentally let out a sigh of relief.

She froze again when she felt a hand sliding up from her left knee to her inner left thigh. She bit her inner cheek when the hand started slightly brushing against her nether lips.

Hinata noticed her discomfort and extended her hand to place it on Sakura's.

"Are you alright Sakura? You look sick."

"I'm fine Hinata" *gasp* "Its just my stomach hurts" Sakura lied. The hand between her leg started trace small circles around her nub.

Hinata looked worried at her condition. Sakura gently squeezed her hand and gently smiled at her.

"Sakura go lie down. I'll get you some medicine" Hinata said. Sakura smiled at her kindness but she knew that the longer Hinata stayed the more torturous it would be for her.

 _ ***TRING***_

 _ ***TRING***_

Hinata's cell rang continuously. At the third bell she answered the phone.

"Hello"

"MAMA" Hinata had move the phone away from her ears as Boruto screamed into her phone.

"Stop shouting Boruto " Hinata growled into her phone.

Sakura clenched on to the sides of the table when felt her panties being moved. The hand rapped on her thighs signalling her to spread her legs. She denied at first then a sharp pinch inside her thigh made her spread her legs. There was a soft chuckle emanating below her.

She let out small whimper when she felt her husband's tongue slowly tracing her nether lips. Sakura tried to keep a straight face but her husband made it impossible concentrate on anything other than the pleasure he was giving her.

Hinata glanced at her. Sakura gave her a forced smile. Hinata was too immersed in her conversation that she did not notice Sakura's fake smile.

"Yes, Boruto I get it" Hinata sighed as she listened to her son's complains.

Sakura let out a small groan when her husband slowly inserted his finger inside and started to pump it in and out of her tight cunny.

* * *

He stared at his finger that disappeared and reappeared between her nether lips. From the position he was in he could do anything to his wife. He let out a small groan as he pictured his large manhood pumping in and out of her instead of his finger.

She clenched around his finger tightly indicating that she was almost ready to burst. But she couldn't have that release because she was on punishment for tormenting him during his mission.

He would have given her release if she hadn't tormented him with mouthwatering pictures of herself. Every night of that five dreaded months she would send him pictures of herself or send him texts with dirty innuendo.

The dirty innuendos he could tolerate but the pictures made him take cold baths during odd hours in the night on his mission. Thank goodness it was a solo mission. If it were the other way he would have really suffered. He shuddered at the thought. Even though he had raging erections he never once touched himself knowing that touching himself would make him lose the challenge.

The challenge was that the one who touches oneself with the five months, would be the loser. The prize for winning was that the winner could make the other his/her slave for one whole month.

The winner could make the loser to do anything from doing the chores in house till pleasing the winner as per the wishes.

And his darling wife had poorly lost the bet on the final day of the five months. He had done nothing but talk her into touching herself.

He remembered that night clearly ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: THERE YOU GO THE 6th CHAPTER. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN 2 MORE XTRA CHAPTERS THEN IT IS FINALLY FINISHED.  
_**

 ** _I'm sorry for dragging this story. I really am. Thanks for reading guys._**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and slumped on to the bed. She groaned and placed her arm over her eyes. The bed felt heavenly right now.

Running a hospital and taking care of two preteens and a toddler was not an easy job and on top of that she felt increasingly frustrated by each passing day. For four long months and 29 days she was denied of any release all this because of the challenge that she and her husband agreed on.

 _ ***TING***_

Her phone buzzed as she received a new message. She groaned and slowly took the phone from the nightstand. She opened the message it read :

 _'Did you get the package?'_

 _-S_

Sakura's eyes widened at the message and started furiously typing the reply.

 _'Yes. I did but I did not open it.'_

 _\- Kura_

 ** _*TING*_**

The phone buzzed again signalling new message. Sakura instantly opened it.

 _'Good. Where is it now?'_

 _\- S_

She replied quickly.

' _Its in the drawer'_

 _-Kura_

 _ ***TING***_

 _'Open the package and wear it.'  
_

 _\- S_

Sakura rose an eyebrow but decided to reply. She hesitated at first but replied him.

 _'Hai'_

 _\- Kura_

With that done Sakura walked towards her dresser and pulled out the package from the drawer below. She gently tore the package so as to avoid damages to the cloth inside.

Sakura sat on the bed and pulled out the 'dress' completely out from the package. Her eyes widened when she saw the flimsy material. Her face turned bright red as she stared at it.

The package contained a small bra and garter set. Sakura inhaled deeply to calm her raging hormones and nerves. She quickly wore the sorry excuse of clothing and stood in front of the mirror.

She stared at her reflection with a blush adorning her cheeks. Her twin mounds were barely covered by the lacy bra. The black lacy bra was transparent that showed off her pink dusted nipples and cupped her mounds tightly together giving them leverage and showing off her delicious cleavage.

Her eyes trailed down further to her flat and toned tummy. Her gaze passed down to the garter skirt. She turned sideways to check her behind. She noticed that her behind was scantily clad in the skirt. She then stared at the juncture between her legs.

The thin strip of the panty sat snugly between her nether lips. The thin strap cover nub rather than her cunny. She further scrutinized her attire. The garter straps tightly held her stockings.

On donning the black and transparent stocking her well toned legs seemed to go on for miles. She felt her body warm in arousal and frustration. She knew her husband's plan was to make her lose the challenge but she being a stubborn and competitive person as he is she refused to back down.

A malicious grin donned on her lips as a diabolic plan popped into her mind. She clucked her tongue and strutted towards her bed. She picked up her phone and started texting her husband like good little wife.

* * *

 _ ***TING***_

The man stared at his phone with smirk adorning his handsome face. He knew his plan of making his wife come was already in action. He felt restless as he pictured her wearing those clothes he sent her.

 _'I'm wearing it right now danna sama'_

 _\- kura_

A small grin crept on his lips when read her text. He felt his member twitch in attention when she called him 'danna-sama'. She would often call him that when she wished to please him yet hiding her distaste in something. He very well knew that his wife distastes that dress.

 _ ***TING***_

 _ ***TING***_

 _ ***TING***_

He rose an eyebrow when he noticed three new messages from his wife. He open his inbox to check them.

"MMS" He read out loud and pressed the first message.

His eyes visibly widened and inhaled sharply when he saw the image of his wife. His member throbbed in pain as he observed every inch of her skin. It seems that she was laying down on their bed wearing the outfit. She had cute and teasing smile on her face. The lacy bra accentuated the creamy globes. The garter skirt looked perfect for her wide hips.

His eyes strayed downwards to her waistline. The garter skirt had slightly ridden up revealing her beautiful cunny. The black strip of her panty was snugly placed between her nether lips.

He groaned at the sight. He should have thought that his plan would backfire him. He never expected his wife to be this bold but then again she always surprised him.

His finger twitched as he hesitated to open the next image.

 _ ***PRESS***_

An another image popped up in his screen. Now she was on her fours giving him a nice view of her oh so generous breasts. She smiled at him seductively. He groaned and trained his eyes on to red lush lips. He groaned as he stared at her picture.

He quickly closed it and took few deep breaths to control his insane hormones. His hand twitched as he fought the urge to touch himself. He exhaled sharply and opened the next image

 _ ***PRESS***_

He almost drooled at the next picture. In this one, Sakura was still on her fours but with her rear. Her head raised, looking back and her small pink tongue touched her upper lip. He let out a frustrated growl at the picture. His gaze moved from her face to her shoulder blades then further down to the curve of her spin then finally reached to her creamy behind

The garter that she donned on had risen up to cover the upper portion of her rear. The thong sat snugly between her nether lips. Her derrière was shiny and smooth. His palm twitched with the need to spank her shiny bottom till it turned cherry red. He felt his pant drench as pre cum oozed down.

He hit the back of his head on the bark of the tree he was leaning on. He let out a pained groan as his member painfully constricted against his pants. He doubted taking a cold shower would make his problem go away.

He violently shook his head and closed his phone shut. With a renewed determination, he stared at his phone with a devious glint in his mismatched orbs.

A malicious grin crept on his lips as he planned to properly _Thank_ his darling.

* * *

Sakura rolled on the bed with her clone sitting on the bedside. Her clone sighed and covered her nose and lips with her hand to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Sakura asked innocently.

Her clone glared at her and said

"Have you no shame at all? Sending such dirty pictures to him."

Sakura blushed slightly and tried not to think about it.

"I am trying not to think about it." Sakura looked away from her clone and whispered.

Her clone huffed and shook her head. She buried her face into her palms.

 _ ***TRING***_

 _ ***TRING***_

Both their head shot up as the phone rang. Sakura and her clone looked at each other. The clone gently took the phone from the night stand and stared at the caller I.D. Sakura watched her clones face paled.

"Its him" Her clone whispered with fear lacing her tone. She quietly handed over the phone to Sakura and hastily stood up.

"Well my work is done here" Her clone exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't..." Sakura hissed.

Sakura glared at her clone and her clone in turn gave her a fake smile and puffed out.

Sakura groaned and buried her face into the mattress. She couldn't bare the embarrassment that she bought upon herself. She did not know how she would face her husband next week. She sighed as the call went into a voicemail.

 _ ***TRING***_

 _ ***TRING***_

 _ ***TRI...***_

Sakura took a deep breath and answered the call. She hesitatingly placed the phone near her ear.

"Sakura !" Her husband said harshly

"H...Hai" Sakura stiffened at the tone of his voice and stuttered an answer.

She quickly sat upright with knees neatly tucked below her, like a perfect lady.

She could hear her husband's labored breathing through the phone. She felt ripples of fear and nervousness coursing down her spine.

"I..I.. " Sakura stuttered as she tried to explain.

"I... what Sa-ku-ra" His voice dropped to an octave.

"I..um ..." She tried again.

A chuckle resounded her ears. Her ears turned red in embarrassment.

"I am sorry!" Sakura shouted into the phone.

"Why, Sa-ku-ra ?" He asked her mockingly. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"You know why" She said meekly

"No, I have no idea why" She clenched her fist as he played innocent

"Because, I.. I sent you those dir...dirty images" There she said it. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hm... Indeed... they were _very_ dirty" He drawled. He stressed on the word very.

Sakura let out a groan and laid down on the bed. She heard soft chuckle from the other side. He clearly enjoyed tormenting her.

"But..." There was small pause before he said the next

"Its a shame that I wouldn't be able to enjoy those delicious _assets_ of yours."

Sakura sharply inhaled as her husband said those words. She felt her love bud twitch in pleasure.

"If only I were there... " He trailed off.

A several illicit scenarios crossed her mind involving her and her husband.

"Wh... what would you do?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She bit onto her lower lip in embarrassment.

"Come again?" He said as if he didn't understand the question.

"Wh...What would you do if you were here?" Sakura asked meekly

Again a soft chuckle resounded her ear.

"What would I do? Hm its a good question" He said with a hint of happiness in his tone.

She bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling.

Sakura inhaled sharply when he lowered his voice to make it huskier.

"For instance, I would first kiss your forehead."

She softly smiled and touched her yin seal with her fingers.

"Then your eyes" He said softly

She closed her eyes and imagined him doing that.

"Your red nose that scrunches up when I kiss it "

Sakura giggled softly and said

"Then?"

"Then... I would kiss your..."

Sakura inhaled sharply and waited for his answer.

"Cheeks"

Her eyes shot open when he said that.

"Wha..." She let out a sound in disbelief

"Why, Sa-ku-ra, did you expect something else? " He asked mockingly

Her face now resembled a tomato.

"N..No" Sakura stuttered.

Again he softly laughed and continued to slowly seduce her.

"Stop rubbing your thighs together Sakura "

Sakura immediately stopped rubbing her legs together.

'How did he...' She thought in disbelief.

* * *

A devious smirk adorned his lips when he heard her groan in frustration. Oh how he loved to torment his little kitten.

He pressed the end button and ended the call.

 ** _*TRING*_**

 ** _*TRING*_**

 ** _*TRING*_**

His phone buzzed as his wife continuously called him. He smirked and placed his phone on the ground and watched it light up every now and then.

 _ ***TRING***_

 _ ***TRING***_

 _ ***TRING***_

He let out a small laugh at his wife's persistence. His phone finally stopped ringing. He waited for a few minutes before he made his next move.

* * *

Sakura looked at her phone in disbelief. She was surprised that her husband had hung up on her. He never did that, then why now when she was at the brink of insanity and horniness.

She sat up straight with legs tucked below her. She bit onto her lower lip in frustration and also in an effort to control her slipping rein over her body. She busied herself by continuously calling her husband.

 _ ***RING***_

 _ ***RING***_

 _ ***RING***_

The phone rang but he didn't answer it. By each passing moment she conjured up the worst scenarios in her head. She feared that he could be in danger.

 _ ***RING***_

 _ ***RING***_

 _ ***RING***_

She willed herself to stop calling him. She knew her husband would call her; eventually. But it still didn't calm her raving nerves.

 _ ***TRING***_

Sakura's head shot up when her phone rang. She immediately attended the call.

"Hello.." She said quickly.

"Lay down" Her husband commanded from the other side.

"Wh.." She started but was cut off by her husband's no nonsense tone.

"Do as I say."

Sakura quickly laid down on the bed and waited for his next command.

"Spread your legs" He ordered.

She slowly spread her legs till the distance was as wide as her shoulder.

"Wider.. " He harshly ordered.

"MM" Sakura meekly replied and spread her legs apart till her hips would allow.

"Now put the phone in loud and place it on the night stand "

She was utterly confused by the direction of the conversation but nonetheless followed her husband's order. She put the phone on loud and placed the phone over the night stand and scooted closer to the night stand so that she didn't miss any word he said.

* * *

The cool air of the night brushed past his heated body. He couldn't get those lewd pictures of his wife out his head.

"Anata..." she breathlessly whispered.

He bit back a groan. Her breathless whisper made him lose his control. His whole body tensed as she whimpered. His inhaled sharply as images of her laying down on the bed in those flimsy clothes invaded his mind.

"Sakura..." His voice hoarse with lust and need for her.

* * *

Sakura softly sighed as he whispered her name. It sent a pleasurable tinge straight to her core. She was relieved that she was not the only one who felt needy and hungry.

"Sakura.." He called her out

"Hai...' she softly said

"Touch yourself..." He whispered.

"I... How" Sakura said with a very red face.

She heard a soft sigh from the other side.

"Touch your breasts." He commanded.

Sakura slowly lifted her hands and placed them on her chest.

"Squeeze them" He instructed.

Sakura gasped as a sharp tinge of pleasure coursed through her body. She squeezed them harder this time and let out a moan.

"Rub them"

She softly rubbed her hands over her breasts. The fabric of her bra rubbed against her nipples. Her nipples pebbled against her touch.

"Bring them together and squeeze them" He whispered harshly

She let out a loud moan as she did as he instructed. She let them go and started to squeeze them again.

"Pinch your nipples"

Sakura let go of her breasts and slowly grasped her left nipple between her index finger and thumb. She let out a sharp cry as she did it.

"Both your nipples Sakura. "

"H..Hai"

She cried out loud when she pinched both her nipples with her fingers.

"Harder Sakura"

She almost screamed out as she pinched her nipples hard. She slightly panted in pleasure and pain.

"Good girl."

She smiled when she heard his compliment.

"Now roll them between your fingers"

Sharp surges of pleasure coursed through her body. The fabric of her bra provided more friction on her nipples.

"Ahhhh" Sakura moaned.

* * *

Sakura's soft whimpers and mewls were painfully arousing. His hands twitched to relieve himself but his pride stopped him from doing so.  
He closed his eyes picturing his wife touching herself.

"Anata..." She whimpered

"Yes Sakura"

"Ma May I remove my br... bra" She stuttered.

He smirked and whispered

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and imagined her naked

* * *

Sakura removed the front clasp of her bra and slipped off the clothing off her chest. She waited for his next commands.

"Sakura..."

"Hai."

"Pull your garter straps" He commanded.

Sakura pulled the garter straps away from her thighs and held it there

"Leave it."

Her eyes widened at the notion and tried to protest

"Demo...Anata"

"Do it" He harshly commanded.

Sakura let go of the garter straps.

 _ ***SNAP***_

 _ ***EEEK***_

The garter straps snapped harshly against her delicate skin. The sharp pain coursed through her body making her squeal. The pain resonated against her throbbing love bud.

"Again.."

* * *

The sharp snaps and the pained squeals from the other side made him squirm and his member twitched in pleasure. He let out a sigh and slowly unzipped his fly. He almost jumped when his touch sent a sharp jolt down his member. He gritted his teeth and thought of a plan make his wife cum before he lost his control.

"Sakura.. " He rasped out.

"Hmm" She hummed in reply.

"Are you wet?" He asked.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened in mortification as she heard her husband's question.

"Sakura!" He harshly called her out.

"H..Hai"

Her lips thinned out into a straight line as she refused to answer her husband's question.

"Sakura, snap the garter twice"

Sakura's tried to protest but stopped herself from doing so for she knew that disobeying him would only cause more trouble than necessary. She reluctantly pulled and let the garter straps snap against her skin twice

 ** _*SNAP*_**

 ** _*SNAP*_**

A pained cry resonated inside the room. She squirmed in pain and pleasure. Her eyes widened in mortification as she felt fluids gushing out of her cunny copiously.

"Lets try this again. Are you wet?" He asked in indignation.

She flinched when she heard his tone. She sniffled and slowly touched between her spread legs. She felt a sticky fluid in her right hand and brought it near her face to examine it.

"Yes." She meekly answered him.

"Yes what Sakura? "

"Yes. I.. I am wet danna -sama" She stuttered in embarrassment.

"Good.."

His compliment made her flush.

"How do you taste, Sakura?"

"I...I " She stammered and blushed a deep crimson.

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson." He said with slight touch of threat underlying his tone. She swiftly put her finger into her mouth and tasted herself.

"Its...its sweet and a little salty" She answered quickly so as to avoid punishments.

"Very good my little kitten."

She blushed and felt giddy when her darling called her that. She now became more and more eager to please him.

* * *

He smirked as heard her answer. He slowly licked his lips at the thought of tasting her juices. He felt a slight pang of jealously at his darling. He never once allowed her or any other person to taste her delicious juices because it was all his.

He felt annoyed at this but concealed his annoyance.

"Anata..." She softly called him out.

His eyebrows twitched but controlled himself from scolding her. His scowl was now replaced by a devious smirk as a plan popped into his mind.

* * *

"Sakura, answer my question."

"Hai.. Anything" She said enthusiastically.

"Did I give you my permission to taste yourself?" He asked in a bored tone.

Sakura's eyes widened at the question. She now knew she was in serious trouble, the tone of his voice gave it away. Her eyes almost teared up at the thought of punishment.

"Anata... please don't punish me. I promise I wouldn't do it again" She pleaded.

A few moments of silence later.

"Alright, I forgo the punishments... for now"

Sakura let out sigh of relief. But didn't hear the last two words.

* * *

A devious smirk adorned his lips as he thought of implementing his punishment on her. He shook his head to clear his mind and to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Her pleas aroused him. Knowing that she completely submitted to him made him happy and gave him sick kind of satisfaction.

"Remove your thong."

"H.. Hai"

There was a noise of shuffling of sheets. A groan escaped from his mouth as he pictured his wife without her thong.

* * *

Sakura let out a flustered sigh as laid on their bed without any panties on. Not that the thong really covered anything but it did make her less embarrassed.

Her thong was sprawled out at the end of their bed, drenched in her copious fluids. She felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"Touch your cunny. Sakura." He rasped out

Sakura gasped in mortification and arousal as her husband said those dirty words.

She slowly moved her hand downwards to the apex of her thighs.

 _ ***EEEKK***_

Sakura almost shrieked when fingers slightly brushed against her oversensitive throbbing bud.

"Rub your little bud Sakura." Her husband commanded.

She slightly spread open her nether lips with her index finger and ring finger. She slowly started to trace small circles with middle finger on little throbbing nub.

"Harder..." He said harshly

"H...Hai" she rasped out.

Now she started to rub her middle finger up and down over her button harshly. She felt something building up in her lower abdomen very fast.

"Pinch that little nub"

Sakura let out a shrill scream when pinch her engorged nub between her thumb and index finger. She then continued rub it with her three fingers.

 _'Almost there...'_ She thought excitedly and her actions grew more vigorous.

"STOP" His harsh command made her halt her ministrations.

She wanted to continue and reach for her peak but did not dare to touch herself, fearing the punishments he might invest upon her for doing so. But also she wanted to please him by obeying him.

* * *

The moans and loud shrieks of his wife took him over the edge. Stopping her was the only way to make his pain less painful. Her screams of pleasure made him jealous and at the same time satisfied him.

He was jealous that he was not the reason for her pleasure and it ticked him off knowing that. Call him selfish because that's what he was and he will be when it comes to her. His wife was all his the moment she accepted him as her forever.

He loved her moans and groans but knowing that she would deny herself of her release just for pleasing and obeying him gave him a sick kind of satisfaction and power.

He slowly took out his throbbing member from its prison and slowly pressed his thumb on its head, cleaning the precum. He sighed painfully but still he refused to pump his hand up and down his shaft for the sake of the bet.

Her soft pants and groans from the other side indicated him how close she was to her release. Feeling merciful he softly whispered something into the phone.

* * *

Sakura let out a soft whimper as she heard her husband's pained groan. She knew of her husband's pride and hesitance to touch himself.

She was bought out of her reverie when her husband called out her name.

"Sakura.."

"H..Hai" She stuttered.

"Finger yourself"

Sakura let out a flustered gasp and blushed furiously at her husband's command.

She hesitatingly put her middle finger insider her. She moaned loudly as it entered her.

"Move your finger in and out Sakura"

Sakura bit onto her lower lip when an intense pleasure started building up in her womb.

"Put one more finger"

"H..Hai.." She replied.

She slowly inserted her ring finger inside her and pumped both her fingers inside. Now the pleasure intensified and built up faster.

"Now rub your little bud " He instructed.

Sakura rubbed her love bud with her other hand. She almost screamed out when the pleasure almost increased tenfold. She panted as her pleasure built up in her womb.

"Faster Sakura."

She pumped her finger faster.

 _In and out_

 _In and out_

 _In and out_

'Almost...' She thought

"You will not cum unless I say so" He harshly told her.

That slowed down her actions

"Don't slow down. "

She almost screamed in frustration and tried to protest

"I ...I can't hold it. I'm... I'm so close" She cried.

"The more you protest the longer I will delay." He threatened.

 _'No... I can not cum'_ She thought as she neared her release. She clenched her abdominal muscles in order to delay her release.

As a last resort Sakura asked her husband for her release.

"May I cum now da..danna-sama"

"Hm... Let me think" He teased her

She almost screamed profanities at her husband and bit her inner cheek just in time.

He let out a chuckle at her slip. His chuckle made it all the more difficult to bear.

"Ask me one more time then _may be_ you may get your release."

Ask him one more time! That was impossible she could barely remember her name how was she supposed to make a full sentence !

"M..May. I..I c..cum now ... da..Danna-same"

"Yes you may"

* * *

 _ ***EEEAAAHHHH***_

With a loud shriek his little kitten released her fluids. After that all he could hear was her harsh breathing. He stared down at his now flaccid member and the puddle of semen on his hand and his pants.

He let out a sigh and thought

 _'Well its a tie...'_

But then again she wouldn't know about his release would she. A small grin crept onto his handsome face.

* * *

"Sakura." Her husband gently called her.

"Yes...? " She asked curiously

"You lost" He said in a victorious tone.

Sakura's eyes widened when he said that.

 _ ***YOU LOST***_

 _ ***YOU LOST***_

The words bounced inside her head like rubber balls. She paled and tried to protest but nothing came out.

"Be ready to be my slave..." Her husband said huskily.

* * *

 _ ***END OF THE FLASHBACK*** _

_**/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT  
**_

 _ **{HINATA TALKING ON THE PHONE AND SAKURA BEING PLEASURED BY HER INVISIBLE HUSBAND FROM BELOW. }**_

Sakura put her head on her folded hands and concealed her moans. Her husband clearly enjoyed tormenting her. She almost lost it when he added another finger. Now both his finger pumped deeper and faster into her cunny making it weep. Her juices dripped down to her thighs.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as his wife glared down at him even though she couldn't see him. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his second finger in her tight passage.

He slowly pulled away her panties from her rear and started poking her back entrance with his tongue.

Sakura let out a sharp gasp when did that and tried to move away from his probing tongue. But a strong grip on her hip halted her movements.

Hinata noticed Sakura acting strange.

"Sakura are you really alright. Are you dizzy again" Hinata asked worriedly.

The word 'again' made her husband cease his action. And he slowly retreated his fingers and his tongue.

Sakura stared at Hinata in a scared expression. She knew she was in big trouble when her husband ceased his ministrations.

"I'm fine" Sakura shouted at her.

Hinata looked startled at her reaction. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sakura and glared at her in anger.

"Sakura, you don't look fine. I am going to take you to the doctor" Hinata said angrily.

"Its not necessary"

Both the ladies' eyes widened when a figure emerged behind Sakura.

Hinata's and Sakura's gaze clashed against each others.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THANKS FOR READING. THE FLASHBACK IS FOR A CERTAIN READER WHO ASKED ME TO WRITE ABOUT HOW SAKURA LOST THE BET.** _

_**LOVE YOU...**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN**_

 _ **PLS REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING. PLS REVIEW.**_

 _ **NOTE: I DONOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

The two women stared at each other with disbelief and surprise written on their faces.

"I.." Sakura started but nothing came out. She turned her head to sideways and bit her lip. She blushed furiously.

Hinata stared at Sakura then at the newcomer. She noticed that Sakura's husband had teasing smirk on his face. On further scrutinizing, she noticed his lips slick. Her eyes visibly widened as her mind conjured up the source of that slickness.

"So.. *COUGH* Um I have ... to.." Hinata stuttered in embarrassment.

"Hinata. I am.." Sakura said without meeting her eyes.

 _ ***COUGH***_

 _ ***COUGH***_

That got their attention. Hinata and Sakura looked at him.

"Since your leaving, tell Boruto that he has training on Tuesday evening." He said in monotonous tone.

Sakura stared at her husband in disbelief. He was outright rude to Hinata. Hinata didn't say anything about leaving but still he was forcing her to leave the house.

"Hai.. I will Uchiha-san" Hinata answered with polite smile on her face.

Her husband nodded at Hinata and puffed off.

"Hinata. I am really sorry for my husband's rudeness. He.." Hinata interrupted Sakura's rant and softly held her hand. She gave her a polite smile and said

"I understand Sakura. I should have known that I came in the wrong time." Hinata said

"No..No Hinata I" Sakura protested. Again Hinata cut her off.

"You should have at least given me a hint that you were busy" Hinata said with a blush on her face.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson at that statement.

"So..." Hinata started

Sakura stared at Hinata in question.

"Where was he?" Hinata asked with a bright blush on her face.

"HINATA!" Sakura almost shouted at her.

"Gomen gomen " Hinata apologized with a soft giggle.

"Naruto is really rubbing off on you." Sakura said angrily.

Hinata let out soft laugh and shook her head.

"Nee, Sakura will you promise me something ?" Hinata asked

Sakura rose an eyebrow at this but nodded at her.

"Promise me !" Hinata stressed and pointed out her pinky finger.

"What are we five ?" Sakura asked her.

Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her pinky finger in emphasis.

"Alright I promise" Sakura said.

"You have to say me every single detail of your 'adventure' " Hinata said excitedly.

"No!" Sakura said harshly.

"But you promised ! " Hinata fought.

Sakura let out a groan and shook her head. She muttered a small 'yes'

"Is that a yes ?" Hinata asked curiously

"Alright I will. But on one condition. " Sakura declared

"What is it?"

"You will not breath a word about this to the girls. Now, do we have a deal?" Sakura said.

"Yes" Hinata joined their pinkies together and shook them enthusiastically.

"I am going home now. Bye then. See you later." Hinata said whilst walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye"

 _ ***CREAK***_

 _ ***SLAM***_

Sakura let out sigh of relief when Hinata was out of the house.

* * *

Hinata giggled softly when she remembered Sakura's expression. She let out a dreamy sigh. She walked to her house with dazed expression on her face.

 _ ***TING TONG***_

 _ ***CREAK***_

The door creaked open as soon as she rang the calling bell. She slowly walked into the house with a dazed expression on her face.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out.

"Hm" She said and directly walked past her husband.

Naruto blinked twice at his wife's odd behavior and closed the door. He followed her to the living room.

"Mama" Himawari called out and grasped her mother's hand.

Hinata softly placed her other hand on her daughter's head and pressed her lips softly on to her daughter's forehead. With a soft smile on her face, Hinata walked out of the living room and climbed the stairs with the same dazed expression on her face.

Himawari and Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"Himawari, please make some tea for your mother" Naruto said to his daughter

"Hai." Himawari said and ran to the kitchen.

Naruto followed his dazed wife into their bedroom and slowly shut the door behind him.

He walked towards his wife and placed his hands on his wife's shoulder. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing... " She said with a small smile and slight blush on her face. She couldn't help but think about Sakura and her activities with her husband. She always loved their romance.

"Hinata..." He said and let out an exasperated sigh

Hinata thought about telling her husband about what she saw but the promise. Then again she had promised Sakura to not tell about it to the girls but Sakura did not say anything about not saying to Naruto so telling her husband was not a problem and also she was not breaking her promise.

With that thought in mind, the cute smile on her lips bloomed into a full blown grin on her face.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Hinata asked enthusiastically

"Yes.." Naruto said curiously

Hinata took a deep breath and started saying

"Sakura and Sasuke-san were..."

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Several moments later...**_

Naruto was wearing an impish grin on his face and Hinata sported a blush on her face.

"Unbelievable. " Naruto said in disbelief.

"Isn't it?" Hinata said with a coy smile on her face.

"So Sakura was making funny faces when you were talking on the phone"

"Yes, it was as if she was uncomfortable and in pain." Hinata said

Naruto gave her a coy smile and stared deeply into her eyes and asked.

"Do you think Sasuke was under her?"

"I don't know" Hinata said confused.

"Alright, was she standing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Naruto snapped his fingers and suddenly said:

"Of course she was standing. It would make things easier."

"Easier?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hina, it means that Sasuke was under her and doing naughty things to her while she was talking to you." Naruto explained.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her face turned bright red as she thought about it.

"I had a doubt but... " Hinata trailed off.

 _ ***KNOCK***_

 _ ***KNOCK***_

 _ **"Mama"**_ Himawari called out.

* * *

Sakura stared at their bedroom door in hesitation. She did not know what would happen to her after she entered the room.

She took few deep breaths and slowly opened the door. She entered their bedroom with caution. She slowly closed the door behind her. She turned around to find her husband leaning against the wall.

Her husband was bare chested with a black pants hanging down his hips. She stared at his bare chest with great fervor. Her eyes trailed down the small dark patch of hair from his chest to his lower abdomen. Her eyes further trailed down to the bulge in his pants. She swallowed hard and stared at his bare feet with a blush.

He watched his wife like a hawk. He loved his wife's attention on him but he hated that she didn't look into his eyes. He knew she was guilty and he needed to know why.

"Sakura " He called her out.

He watched her body stiffen and become alert.

Sakura couldn't meet her husband's eyes. She opened her mouth to confess but was cut off by her husband's commanding voice.

"Strip"

Her whole body tensed but she quickly started undressing before he repeated. She knew very well from the past experiences to not to make her husband repeat himself. She did not wish pile up more troubles than necessary.

Her hands held the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head. Her bosom bounced slightly as she removed her top. Her nipples tightened into hard buds as they felt their master's attention on them.

Her hands slightly trembled as she slid her skirt down her creamy legs. Her skirt pooled down her legs. Her thumbs hooked onto the waistband of her panties.

"Stop!" He commanded

Sakura froze. Her husband walked towards their neatly made bed and sat on it. He spread his legs wide and looked at her. She walked towards her husband and stood in front of him like a good little wife with hands stiff at her sides.

"Talk" He commanded.

"I did not mean to hide it from you. I .I am sorry. I .." Sakura stammered.

"Did you or did you not faint?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Yes. I fainted" she said meekly.

"Where?"

"In the hospital." She said softly. She hated feeling like this. She felt like a child.

"Why?" He asked with anger underlying his tone.

"I had an eight hour surgery and I did not have my breakfast in the morning. So I collapsed after the surgery in my office. Hinata found me and called Ino to check up on me. " She sighed as she said the whole story to her husband.

She stared at her husband's clenched fists and gulped.

"Over my knees. NOW! " He commanded.

Sakura gasped and quickly laid over her husband's knees.

"10 hard smacks for declining your health and 5 more for tasting yourself without my permission."

Sakura gasped and tried not to squirm as her husband's rough hands slowly kneaded her plump rear. He removed her panties and slid them down her legs

 _ ***SMACK***_

 _ ***SMACK***_

 _ ***SMACK***_

Sakura squealed and writhed in pain and pleasure. He smacked against her sit spots hard. Each smack resonated against her weeping cunny.

And she loved it!

"Count Sakura"

Sakura gasped and whimpered

"Five..."

"Six..."

A sob escaped her lips.

"Seven.. "

"Eight..."

"Nine..."

"Ten..."

Now tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Eleven..."

"Twe..lve "

"Thir...Thirteen"

"Four...teen"

"Fif...Fifteen"

Sakura cried.

"Stand up" He ordered.

She stood up with her back facing her husband. She felt her husband's stare on her cherry red bottom.

"What am I looking at Sakura."

She hated that question but still she answered it any way

"My punished bottom"

He turned her around to face him. He pulled her down and made her sit on his lap. She hissed when red bottom touched his lap.

"Why did I punish your bottom, Sakura?" He asked gently while soothingly rubbing her back.

"F...for compromising my health for my work." She answered meekly

"And?"

"For tasting myself without your permission."

"Good girl."

He kissed her softly on her lips and wiped the tears off. She gave him a cute smile and cuddled into his neck. She felt his hands wrapping around her and encase her within his arms. She felt thousands of butterflies fluttering in her belly.

She let out a small giggle and cuddled closer to her husband's warm chest.

The best part of spanking was that the showers of love he poured onto her after that.

"Sakura, answer me something" He asked her gently.

Sakura sat up straight and stared at her husband in question.

He slowly extended his hand and cupped her mound. Sakura gasped as his rough palm slightly brushed against her nipple. She writhed in pleasure as he massaged her breast.

She let out soft moan when he pinched her nipple. He slowly bent down to capture the little rosebud between his teeth. He pulled at it slightly and bit on it. Sakura gasped and let out a loud moan in pain and pleasure. He gently wrapped his lips around it and suckled on it as an apology.

Sakura gripped on his muscular shoulders. She pushed her breasts onto his face, asking for more. He left the rosebud with a pop and bit on the supple flesh above the rosebud. She squealed as her husband gave her a hickey on her chest.

He stared at his handiwork with pride. He gently cupped her breasts and looked into her eyes

"Are they mine, Sakura?" Her husband asked while squeezing them gently.

Sakura bit back a moan and stared back at her husband with all the love in the world.

"Yes they are." She whispered, a smile tugging her lips.

He smirked at her response and wrapped his prosthetic arm around her waist and the other cupped her weeping cunny. Her eyes widened and let out a moan when he cupped her down there.

His fingers played with her nub and her weeping slit. She whimpered and writhed in his arms in pleasure.

"And this? " he asked.

"Yes all yours" She moaned.

He chuckled at her answer and dipped his two fingers into her hot cavern. She gasped loudly and tried to move her hips for more friction but his prosthetic arm held her down.

He slowly took his fingers out and showed her his juice coated fingers. She stared at his fingers with a blush on her face.

"If this is mine..." He said while tapping those fingers on her nub.

"Then these... juices are mine. Aren't they?" He asked while showing her slick juices on his fingers.

"Yes they are." Sakura said softly.

"Hn..."

He slowly sucked his fingers clean in front of her. Her blush darkened and a small whimper escaped her lips. He winked at her with his fingers in his mouth. He drew out his fingers from his mouth.

The action went straight to her core. He suddenly stood up. She almost fell if he hadn't caught her in time. He gently placed her on the bed.

"Lay down " He commanded.

Sakura laid down on her back and waited for her darling.

 _ ***FSSSHHHH***_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I AM SORRY. THIS FIC WILL HAVE ANOTHER 2 XTRA CHAPTERS.**_

 _ **PLS COMMENT AND CONTINUE TO GIVE ME YOUR SUPPORT.**_

 _ **THANKS ALL. NOW THE STORY HAS 9000 VIEWS.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN.**_


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**A/N: I AM SORRY IF MY STORY HAS OFFENDED ANY OF YOU READERS. SOME OF YOU CONSIDER CHAPTER 8 AS DOMESTIC VIOLENCE BUT IT IS NOT. I JUST WANTED TO SHOW THAT SAKURA COMPLETELY TRUSTS HER HUSBAND SASUKE. I FEEL THAT SASUKE LOVES CONTROL. AND I WANTED SOMETHING DIFFERENT KIND OF LEMON BETWEEN SASUSAKU AND THATS WHAT THIS STORY IS.  
**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING. I WILL BE UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH IN NEXT WEEK. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS.**_

 _ **ESPECIALLY**_

 _ **-LADY YORI**_

 _ **-GUEST { THANKS FOR COMMENTING }  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **IF YOU GUYS WANT AN EPILOGUE PLS REVIEW. I WILL DO IT**_

* * *

Sakura heard her husband's soft footfalls. Then suddenly, he pounced upon her with a saucy smirk on his lips. She let out a soft laugh and shook her head at his antics.

Sakura gently pulled him down. She rubbed her nose with his. He gently stole a kiss from her red lips. She smiled and swiftly rolled them over.

Her husband fell on his back with an 'oomph' and she straddled his hips.

 _ ***POKE***_

 _ ***POKE***_

Sakura frowned when she felt something poking her rear. She turned to look at the object. Her eyes widened when she found her husband's _naked_ _thing poking_ her. She swiftly turned to stare at her husband and blushed fiercely.

Her husband let out a chuckle at her expression. He suddenly jutted his hips upward.

 _ ***EEEKK***_

Sakura let out a squeal as she fell onto her husband's chest. She giggled when her husband's chest hair tickled her face. She lifted her head and stared at her husband with a smile adorning her lips.

He stared back at her with all the love in the world. It made her giddy and made her want to squeal like a fan girl. She knew she was past that stage but still.

Sakura leaned closer and pressed her lips on his.

A chaste kiss turned out to be a wild and passion filled make out session. Their tongues fought for dominance. Even when lack of burned their lungs neither gave up.

They broke apart when they couldn't fight anymore. The couple panted harshly against each other. Then suddenly

.

.

.

Sakura found herself laying on her back with her husband on top of her. His large frame molded with her much smaller one. Their bodies rubbed against each other deliciously.

Sakura let out a soft moan when she felt her husband's body heat oozing to her every pore. The delicious warmth of his body made her happy . She felt as if it had been eternity since she felt this comfort and happiness.

Sasuke let out a content sigh when he felt her warmth beneath him. For five long months he had yearned for this comfort and sense of fulfillment. He loved every moment with her but time and work always separated them.

Maybe the separation from his wife was his punishment for his past sins.

Either way, every moment with her and their children counted and he treasured them the most.

He pressed his lips onto hers gently. She responded to him by slowly tracing his lower lip with her tongue.

'Such a tease...' he thought with a smirk adorning his face.

She quickly clamped her mouth shut when his tongue came out to play with hers. She gave him smug smile. Not wanting to lose, Sasuke sneakily cupped her left breast and squeezed it.

She gasped and he took it as a chance to shove his tongue into her hot cavern. The sudden invasion was unexpected, their tongue lashed out to outdo one another.

Her tongue was fighting a losing battle. Not wanting to lose to her husband, her right hand skimmed down to cup his thick hard arousal.

He almost jumped when she cupped his manhood, making him loose the battle of dominance.

He sat up straight and glared down at conniving wife. She gave him a coy grin and poked her tongue at him. He quickly latched on to her tongue with his lips.

Her eyes widened and tried to protest. Not letting go of her tongue he slowly started to rub his throbbing member over sweet nether lips. He intentionally hit her love bud with the head of his member.

Sakura squealed at the sudden pleasure, making her open her mouth. He quickly battled her tongue and dominated her mouth. He explored her cavern like a hungry beast.

When the need for air burnt their lungs they broke apart. A string of saliva connected their tongues. They panted heavily against each other.

Sasuke quickly went down and latched down to her pulse. Sakura's body jolted as he harshly sucked on her pulse. She moaned and writhed beneath him as he assaulted her neck with kisses and bites.

His sneaky hands cupped her twin mounds. Sakura let out gasp and stared at her husband. He had smirk on his face and a devious glint in his eyes.

'Oh.o. That's not good' Sakura thought.

"How are you my girls?" He asked while addressing her breasts. She glared at her husband who was playing with her mounds like a child.

"They are fine." She gritted out.

"You don't look fine." He said while squeezing and rubbing them.

Her face turned red at her husband's antics. He was so mean. He knew she was in the brink of bursting yet he decides to play with her.

"See.. You are all red and... pointy." He said while pinching her nipples.

'Poi..Pointy. Oh God. He is being impossible now ' She thought frustratingly.

 _ ***GASP***_

 _ ***AHHH***_

Sasuke harshly sucked onto her nipples together. Ohh.. The sight of her both nipples in his mouth was so hot. A sharp pleasurable tinge coursed through her body and struck her love bud fiercely. He left her nipples with a 'pop'

He then massaged her each nipple with his tongue

"There...all good" He said with that saucy smirk on his face.

He further went down to leave hickeys on her tummy. Her breath hitched when he stopped above her nether lips.

Suddenly...

.

.

.

 _ ***DARKNESS***_

Sakura shook her head and tried to wade off the thing in front of her eyes. She tried take the thing of her face but found that her hands were tied up.

She tried to pull against it but the harder she pulled the more chakra it absorbed and left her tired.

 _ ***SWISH***_

She scrunched hr eyes when sudden light hit her eyes. She slowly blinked her eyes to adjust to the lighting. There to her left her husband stood clad in his birthday suit.

Her eyes drunk in the view and settled on the thick and large package between his legs. She blushed furiously but still she didn't take her eyes of it.

Then she noticed something in his hand. Her eyes widened when she noticed an ice cube in his hand.

Sakura started thrashing when the ice was placed on her belly button. He sat on her side and started tracing lazy circles around her belly button. She groaned and writhed as the cold ice melted against her heated skin.

She couldn't escape the coldness because she was all trussed up. She laid there in spread eagle position.

He chuckled and she glared at him. He started lowering the ice. Her eyes widened when traced the ice outside her nether lips.

 _ ***EEAAAHHH***_

Sakura screamed as the ice pressed against her heated little nub. She started squirming and thrashing when she felt series of sensations. She felt pleasure and coldness, all in the same time. He twirled her clit with the ice and then he threw it away.

She almost screamed at the sensation but bit her lower lip. She let out a sigh when he threw that cursed ice cube away.

She watched as he climbed on top of her and rub his member over her dripping slit. He intentionally hit against her engorged bud.

She started to mewl in pleasure. He started moving to and fro over her bud and in a very fast pace.

Sakura felt her pleasure building up and something coiling inside her womb. She started panting as the pressure increased in her stomach.

.

.

.

' _Almost there...'_

 _'Almo..st..'_

Sasuke felt his wife almost nearing her climax. He quickened his pace and hit against her nub hard.

 _ ***EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH***_

.

.

.

Sakura screamed in surprise and pleasure as her husband's long thick shaft entered her swiftly. Her body tensed and then finally another scream tore her.

 _ ***EEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***_

Her body jolted upwards as she released five months worth frustrations and stress out of her body. Her body started to move to and fro as her husband in and out of her tight and overly sensitized tunnel.

Her husband gave her no time to recover as another strong coil started to wound up in her womb. The pressure increased as her husband increased the pace.

Sakura moaned and writhed in pleasure. Her husband grunted and groaned as her sweet tunnel started to fist him tightly. He gasped as her walls clamped down on him.

He quickly rubbed her belly in order to relax her muscles and slowed down his pace. His felt pressure building up in his lower abdomen. He released her bindings and changed their positions.

He quickly made her stand on her fours. He admired her for a moment before he slammed inside her tight dripping passage.

 _ ***GASP***_

Sakura gasped as her husband went deeper inside her. In this new position, the pressure in her lower abdomen increased by ten fold. He let out a loud groan as her muscles clamped down on him as hit her pleasure point. He pulled out and went in deeper making her shudder.

Sakura put her head down on her hands and raised her behind. She felt her husband's finger play with her back entrance.

She whimpered as he stopped riding her. She felt him pull out and plunge his middle finger inside her. She moved against his finger silently asking for more.

He chuckled as his wife's greedy slit sucked onto his finger, thereby lubricating his finger with her juices. He removed his finger and replaced it with his throbbing member.

He groaned as her warmth enveloped him. He started moving inside her.

Sakura cried out as she felt her husband's probing middle finger entered her rear entrance. She cried out as both her holes were now filled.

She almost let out scream of frustration when he completely pulled out of her making her feel empty. She gasped when she was lifted off and placed on his lap.

Sakura groaned as his member slowly entered her. She let out a sigh when it was fully seated inside her.

"Ride me " He said.

Sakura moaned as she started to ride her husband fast and hard. She wound her arms around his neck for support.

They sped up the pace as they neared their climax.

Sasuke's hands clamped onto her wide hips and assisting her.

.

.

.

 _ ***EEEK***_

Sasuke swiftly pushed her onto her back. Sakura squealed in surprise as her husband changed their position again.

The pressure in their bodies increased as they rode fast and hard. Sasuke slammed in and out of her viciously, continuously hitting her pleasure spot.

Sakura screamed and cried out as the pressure in her stomach doubled and it built up in a faster pace.

*IN*

*OUT*

*IN*

*OUT*

 _Four vicious thrust later..._

.

.

.

 _ ***AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***_

Sakura and Sasuke let out a scream as they spurted out their release. He rode her till the last drop of his release spurted inside her.

 _ ***HAA ***_

 _ ***HAA ***_

 _ ***HAA***_

The sound of their breathing echoed in the room. They stared at each other with a content smile on their faces. A sheen of sweat coated their bodies.

Sasuke leaned down pressed his lips on her wide forehead on the yin seal. He gently pulled her to his chest and laid down on his back.

Sakura let out a happy sigh and snuggled into his warm chest. She slightly gasped when she felt his thick shaft move inside her.

She bit her lower lip and said in a meek tone.

"Its inside me"

"He is happy in there." He said.

Sakura blushed furiously at his statement and closed her eyes. She moved a little to get more comfortable position but froze when she felt his Jr. harden.

"Move again. We will be having another round"

Sakura sighed and settled down on his chest without any complaints and movements. The duo closed their eyes and fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

 ** _A/N: SURPRISE! I FINISHED IT EARLIER THAN EXPECTED._**

 ** _IF YOU GUYS WANT AN EPILOGUE PLS COMMENT. I WILL DO IT.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING.

* * *

NEXT DAY...

Sakura stared at her reflection and puckered her lips to apply a fine coat of red lip gloss. She twirled around one last time in front of the mirror.

 _ ***CLICK***_

 _ ***CREAK***_

The door opened and entered her husband donning a smirk on his face. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her attire. Her attire consisted of a cream colored dress, a hat and her clutch.

Seeing her dressed up made him want to ravage her right on the spot. His eyebrows twitched in anger when he thought about the men that would be gawking at her.

"I am going out to meet the girls" Sakura said with a smile on her face not noticing her husband's anger.

"Oh... So early?" He asked.

"Before I meet them I have to buy some things" She replied. He didn't like the idea of her going alone to the grocery stores dressed like that. She would definitely attract the attention of other men which did not appeal him in the least.

 _BECAUSE..._

She was HIS

HIS to love.

HIS to kiss

HIS to punish

HIS to make love

AND

HIS to do anything as he pleased

With that thought in mind he stood by the door blocking her way. Sakura tried to walk past him but failed as his big frame blocked the door way. He stepped forward making her step backwards.

He silently closed the door behind him and stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked

Within a fraction of second Sasuke was in front of her.

 _'So close...'_ She thought. Her face heated up when her face was near his chest.

Sakura raised her head to look at her husband and said

"I have to go."

Even then he stood there silently with a smirk on his face. On further inspection she noticed that his eyes glinted with mischievousness.

She knew that glint very well so she started to protest

"Ano..."

But was cut off when her husband swiftly pulled her on to his chest.

*EEK*

She let out a small sound and sighed as she felt his warmth encasing her. His smirk widened as she melted into his arms.

Then out of nowhere she felt another body being pressed onto her back. She gasped and turned her head to look. Her eyes widened when she noticed another Sasuke pressing against her back.

She gasped when she felt the clone's erection on her back. She tried to squirm but it only enticed them further.

"Sakura" Her husband seductively called out. She looked up and glared at him halfheartedly.

He smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her red pouty lips whereas his clone took advantage of her distraction and slowly unzipped her fly on the back.

The clone nodded at him and slowly crept closer to her and straightened her arms.

 _ ***THUD***_

Sakura gasped when her dress dropped to the floor. She broke the kiss and glared at her husband. She stood there in her undergarments which consisted of lacy bra and thong.

Suddenly...

Sakura went flying through the air. She tightly closed her eyes, waiting for the hard and painful hit but instead she felt soft and cold mattress pressed against her back.

She opened her eyes and stared at her husband disbelief. Then she noticed that her husband was clad in nothing but in boxers. The prominent bulge in his boxers gave her an idea on what he was going to do to her.

She tried to get up but soon she found herself being pinned down by her husband's large frame. He stared at her intently as if he was studying a beautiful artwork. He took in her form with great fervor

She flushed under his intent gaze and looked away. He gazed at her sparkling eyes with a smirk on his lips. He loved the embarrassed look on her face.

Unknowingly, she rubbed her thighs together in a way to curb that fire between her legs. A tiny smirk adorned his lips widened when he noticed her action. She turned her head and glared back at him but was surprised when she noticed his smirk.

She followed his gaze. Her eyes widened when she noticed her thighs rubbing together. She stopped doing it.

He stared at her amusement and leaned down to her ear level.

"Eager, aren't we?" He whispered

Sakura blushed furiously at his comment and looked away.

He chuckled and pulled the comforter over them, thereby hiding themselves from the prying eyes.

* * *

 _ **TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER...**_

A group of women sat there chattering among themselves

"Where is she?" Ino asked angrily

"Well usually she is the one who comes first" Temari said.

"Maybe she is caught up in work. " Karui answered

Ino shook her head and said

"Forehead has an off today"

That confused the girls more.

"Hey girls"

Temari, Karui, Hinata, and Ino turned to greet Karin. Karin sat beside Temari.

"Hey Karin" The girls greeted.

Karin rose an eyebrow at the empty chair.

"She's late" Answered Ino.

"Wow. That's a first" Karin said in surprised tone.

Ino looked to the side and noticed Sakura from the distance. Sakura was walking fast to them.

"She is here" Ino said

"Hello girls" Sakura greeted them as she reached them.

Sakura sat down on the empty chair and removed her hat. She placed her cream colored hat and her clutch on the ground beside her chair.

The waiter rushed to their side to take the orders of the two newcomers. Karin and Sakura ordered a cup of coffee.

Sakura sighed and pushed her hair back. Karin's eyes crinkled when she noticed a bright red hickey on her neck.

'Its fresh...' Karin thought.

Karin nudged Temari from under the table. Temari looked at Karin then at Sakura. Her eyes visibly widened as she noticed the hickey.

Sakura noticing Temari stare, she rose an eyebrow. Temari smirked at her with saucy expression on her face. Her cheeks heated at that expression and glared back at her.

Karin faked a cough to cut off the awkward tension between Temari and Sakura.

Temari broke the contact with the same saucy smile on her face.

"What's with the smile, Temari? " Ino asked

"Beacaaaaaause.." Temari drawled.

Now everyone was staring at her in curiosity.

"I know why our little Sakura was late." Temari said with a smug smile on her face.

Sakura stiffened when all eyes turned to her.

 _ ***SWISH***_

 _ ***CREAK***_

 _ ***THUMP***_

In swift movements Temari and Karin held her down. Temari forcefully turned Sakura's head to the left whereas Karin held her hands down.

 _ ***GASP***_

Ino, Hinata and Karui gasped in unison as they stared at the freshly made bright red hickey on her neck. Sakura's face heated up in embarrassment.

"Kami sama... That's fresh" Ino exclaimed.

"Stop it.." Sakura protested but the girls ignored her.

Ino swiftly stood up and declared

"We have to go."

All the girls except Sakura nodded in agreement and stood up. Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"No.." Sakura protested. Now Temari caught hold of her left arm whereas Karin her right arm.

Again the girls ignored her and stood up. Ino paid their bill and collected Temari's and Karin's things.

"Shall we go girls?" said Ino.

*EEK*

Sakura squealed when Temari and Karin lifted her from the chair.

"I can walk without your help" Protested Sakura

"If we leave you now you would try to escape." Karin said as a matter of fact.

"No I won't" Sakura lied.

"We can't take chances. Besides we have to know all the details of your _adventure_." Temari replied.

"Adventures?"

"Yes Sakura, adventures" Ino confirmed

"What adventures? I did not go to any adventures" Sakura protested.

"Oh. Saki its not that kind of adventure." Karui said with a coy smile on her face.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at this. The rest of the girls wore a coy smile on their faces

 _'I have a very bad feeling about this...' Sakura thought_

They walked out of the cafe and Temari and Karin dragged Sakura by her arms

"Its the _naughty_ kind" Temari said.

* * *

 _ **After 10 minutes of dragging and failed attempts of escape by Sakura, the girls reached their destination.**_

The girls walked towards a secluded region of the park. They sat down under the shade of the big oak. Temari and Karin still had a vice grip on Sakura.

Sakura tried to squirm but their hold was too strong. She let out a sigh of defeat and sat there silently. Temari and Karin smirked in triumph when Sakura yielded to their force.

"So...Sakura" Ino drawled.

"What" Sakura gritted out. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she noticed the devious and perverted glint in their eyes. Even Hinata had that stupid look on her face.

"So our little Sakura chan had a little quickie before she came here." Karui said with perverted smile on her face.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson when Karui said that. She couldn't deny it because it was the truth, further more they had solid proof to prove it.

"I...I " Sakura started but closed her mouth as nothing came out of her mouth to rebuke.

"So.. you like kinky sex " Ino asked straight away. All the girls except Sakura and Hinata wore a saucy smile on their faces. The expression on Hinata's face caught her attention. Hinata looked surprised and a little scared.

Sakura's face turned bright red and shook her head furiously.

"Don't lie Sakura. We heard" Karui said.

Sakura quickly snapped her head towards Hinata and glared at her. Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head in denial.

Noticing the exchange between Sakura and Hinata, Temari exclaimed

"Hinata knew!"

Now all their gazes were on Hinata.

"N..NO!" Hinata shouted quickly. Now all the girls except Sakura narrowed their eyes at her.

Ino rolled her eyes and glared at Hinata.

"If you don't start speaking I might be forced to use my mind transfer jutsu and steal you memories." Ino threatened.

"This is cruel." Sakura shouted in anger.

Ino ignored Sakura and turned to Hinata. She made the sign for mind transfer justu. Sakura's eyes widened.

'She's serious...' Sakura thought.

"Alright I will tell you" Sakura shouted. Her face warmed in embarrassment. Ino donned on a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **AT THE UCHIHA RESIDENCE...**_

 _ ***RING***_

 _ ***RING***_

The chair scrapped against wooden floor as the head of the family stood up from his chair. He donned on a surprised look on his face.

"Back so early...?" He muttered in confusion.

Uchiha patriarch walked towards the front door to greet his wife.

 _ ***CREAK***_

The door opened to reveal a group of men standing there with a barely hidden smirk etched onto their lips.

"TEME!"

"Dobe..." He greeted his so called best friend and hokage in a bored tone.

Before he could ask them why they were here, Naruto quickly entered his home as if it were his own. Sasuke quickly followed him inside with a glare on his face.

Soon, the group of men settled down in the living room.

They all sat down in the living room. Sasuke let out a sigh as the group of men broke the calming silence of his home.

"We heard." Naruto said with a naughty smile on his face.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow in question.

"What Naruto means is that you, traitor-kun, pleasured you wife in front of Hinata." Sai explained in a monotonous tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened visibly at the statement. Then a slight pink tinge colored his cheeks. He cleared his throat as if to remove the annoying blush on his face.

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Choji looked at him expectantly. Sasuke wracked his brain to find a way to escape from this situation but nothing came up.

He let out an exasperated sigh and said:

"I was just teasing my wife."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke cut in.

"Besides its none of your business " With that said Sasuke stood up and went into the kitchen

Naruto brushed off the last comment with a much bigger grin on his face. He quickly took out his phone and called his wife.

* * *

 _ **15 Minutes later...**_

At the end of the narration, Sakura was blushing furiously and the girls were blushing slightly. The girls even forced out the spanking part.

"Was it painful?" Ino asked with a tiny blush on her face.

Sakura nodded. Now, the girls were sporting a blush on their faces as they thought of their husbands taking a firm hand on their rumps.

 _ ***TRING***_

 _ ***TRING***_

The sound of a phone ringing disturbed the deafening silence that surrounded them. Everyone turned their attention to Hinata.

"Excuse me" Hinata said and walked away out of earshot.

.

.

.

With Hinata...

"Hinata" Her husband called out.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said. She was confused why her husband was calling her at this hour.

"Did you get any info on teme and Sakura?" Naruto asked her with excitement in his tone. Hinata's eyes visibly widened at the question.

"Yes" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I am with the girls" Hinata said while looking back at their direction.

Hinata noticed that the girls had resumed talking. She walked further away from them.

"Hinata chan" Naruto called out.

She bit her bottom lip as she hesitated to answer.

"She.. got spanked" Hinata said.

A gasp was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Why?"

"For neglecting her health" Hinata answered.

* * *

 _ ***CLUNK***_

The sound of tray placed onto the table alerted him. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke placing a tray of tea cups. He went back to his seat and sipped his tea.

"I will call you back later." Naruto said and hung up the phone.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Teme you are kinky" Naruto shouted whilst standing up.

All the men in the room looked stunned at the revelation. Sasuke opened his mouth to defend himself but suddenly...

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ ***AHHHH***_

* * *

 _ **WITH HINATA...**_

Hinata turned around to find Sakura standing behind her with an angry scowl on her face. Her eyes widened at Sakura's expression.

"Hinata you have 5 seconds" Sakura threatened.

"Sakura..I" Hinata stammered. She gulped when Sakura's chakra ran wild and rampant.

"Five..." Sakura started the countdown.

Hinata's eyes widened and she took a step back as the threatening aura surrounded her.

"Four..." Sakura came close with a cruel smile on her face.

*STEP*

Hinata took another step backward as Sakura stalked her.

*STEP*

"Three. Hinata this is your last chance. Run or else" Sakura threatened as she stalked forward making Hinata step back.

Hinata quickly turned around and ran for her dear life.

"HINATA" The girls called out.

Hinata did not look back as she was scared of what she might find.

.

.

.

"Two.."

"One.."

A malicious grin crept on her lips as she watched Hinata running away from her.

"SAKURA" Ino shouted.

But Sakura paid no attention.

 _ ***WHOOSH*** _

Sakura quickly followed Hinata with an evil grin on her face.

 _'I am going to kill her'_ She thought.

"SAKURA!" The girls shouted and followed her.

.

.

.

With Hinata..

How could she be so stupid?

 _'Kami sama at this rate I am going to get killed!'_ Hinata thought worriedly

Hinata was too scared to look back so she ran as fast as she could to her destination. The only way she could escape the Uchiha matriarch was to seek help from the Uchiha patriarch who was the only one capable of controlling his devil of a wife.

THERE!

She could see the Uchiha compound.

 _'Kami sama I am going to be saved'_ She thought almost happily

 _'Almost there...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura grinned when she saw Hinata heading towards her home.

'Oh.. Poor little Hinata..' She thought maliciously.

With that Sakura took a quick little detour.

.

.

.

With the girls..

"Where are they ?" Ino asked worriedly

"What the hell is going on anyway?" Karin said

"First Hinata was attending a call then Sakura went to call her out to eat. Then Hinata ran away. Its not making any sense." Temari said in an exasperated tone.

"Look. Its Sakura" Karui shouted.

"Where?" Ino asked as she looked around through the trees.

"Damn it. She disappeared." Karui said.

.

.

.

With Hinata...

Hinata panted as she reached the backyard of the Uchiha mansion. She divested of her footings and got inside the house. She noticed that she was in the family room. She noticed the pictures of Uchiha family on the walls and there were silly photos of the children as well.

A smile etched onto her lips when she noticed all the pictures.

Suddenly...

 _ ***WHOOSH***_

 _ ***SLAM***_

The hair on her nape stood up in fear as the door slammed shut loudly.

"Hello Hinata" A cold voice greeted me.

A lump clogged her throat when she noticed the bright cat like eyes illuminating against the darkness of the room.

 ** _*EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH*_**

The piercing scream echoed through the hallways of the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hmm some readers might be slightly offended by a certain character but please go with it. Anyways I would love to know your opinion on it._**

 ** _Please leave a review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


End file.
